Löwenherz
|Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Erliegt Verletzungen nach Schlacht gegen SchattenClan |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Löwenjunges (Lionkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Löwenpfote (Lionpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Löwenherz (Lionheart) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Löwenherz (Lionheart) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=FrostfellVictoria Holmes Facebook-Seite |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Rußpelz, Lichtherz |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Farnpelz, Dornenkralle |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Fleckenschweif |Familie5=Vater |FName5=KleinohrVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie6=Schwestern |FName6=Goldblüte, MisteljungesVickys Favebook-Seite |Familie7=Bruder |FName7=SchneejungesVickys Favebook-Seite |Mentor=Frischbrise |Schüler=Graustreif, Feuerstern |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Rotschweif |Vorgänger1=Tigerkralle |lebend=In die Wildnis, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Battles of the Clans |verstorben=Stunde der Finsternis, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Der vierte Schüler, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Die letzte Hoffnung, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Leafpool's Wish, Ravenpaw's Farewell |erwähnt=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Gefährliche Spuren, Moth Flight's Vision}} Löwenherz (Original: Lionheart) ist ein massiger, großer, kräftiger, prachtvoller, heller, golden gestreifter Kater mit flauschigem, dichtem Fell, das sich wie eine Mähne um sein Genick plustert, grünen Augen, breiten Schultern und einem dichten Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Löwenherz begleitet Blaustern und taucht gemeinsam mit ihr auf, als sein Schüler Graupfote sich mit Sammy unterhält. Er scheint erst dagegen zu sein, Sammy in den Clan aufzunehmen, stimmt dann aber doch zu und sagt ihm, dass er schon ein recht guter Kämpfer sei. Er und Weißpelz bringen ihn in den Clan. Als Rotschweif stirbt, ernennt Blaustern ihn zum neuen Zweiten Anführer. In einem Kampf gegen den SchattenClan wird er schwer verletzt, Tüpfelblatt kann nichts mehr für ihn tun, weil er schon auf dem Weg zum SternenClan ist. Sein Schüler Graupfote ist sehr traurig gewesen und auch Feuerpfote hält für ihn Totenwache. Feuer und Eis :Feuerherz erinnert sich an seinen ersten Ausflug zum Baumgeviert mit Tigerkralle und Löwenherz, als er zur Großen Versammlung geht. Er ist traurig, als er an Löwenherz denkt, der Graustreifs Mentor und der Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans gewesen ist, bis Tigerkralle seinen Platz eingenommen hat. :Bei Feuerherz' Ernennung zu Rußpfotes Mentor betont Blaustern, dass er selbst von mehr als einem Mentor ausgebildet wurde und alles, was er von ihr, Löwenherz und Tigerkralle gelernt hat, an seine Schülerin weitergeben soll. Bei der Erwähnung von Löwenherz stellt Feuerherz sich vor, wie der goldene Krieger mit warmen, aufmunternden Augen vom Silbervlies auf ihn herabschaut. Geheimnis des Waldes :Feuerherz erzählt dem Clan die Wahrheit über Tigerkralles Verbrechen, der nach Rotschweifs Tod erwartet hatte, Zweiter Anführer zu werden, doch Blaustern hat stattdessen Löwenherz gewählt. Gefährliche Spuren :Feuerherz erzählt Tigersterns Jungen die Wahrheit über ihren Vater und berichtet ihnen, dass dieser sich erhofft hat, nach Rotschweifs Tod Stellvertreter des Clans zu werden, Blaustern hat jedoch Löwenherz zu ihrem Zweiten Anführer ernannt. Brombeerpfote fragt daraufhin ängstlich, ob sein Vater dann auch Löwenherz getötet hat, doch Feuerherz beruhigt ihn und erklärt, dass der Kater im Kampf gegen den SchattenClan gestorben ist. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Feuerstern neuer Anführer des DonnerClans wird, gibt er ihm sein erstes Leben, das Leben des Mutes. Feuerstern ist verwundert ihn zu sehen und ruft nach ihm, doch er antwortet nicht. Staffel 2 Sonnenuntergang :Löwenherz taucht in einem Traum von Blattsee zusammen mit Blaustern und Gelbzahn auf. Dort sagen sie ihr, dass sich ihr Leben bald unerwartet verändern wird. Blattsee weiß zuerst nicht, wer er ist. Die drei Katzen erklären Blattsee, dass der SternenClan immer über sie wachen wird. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er ist eine von den SternenClan-Katzen, als Häherpfote zusammen mit Blattsee den Mondsee besucht. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Löwenherz wird kurz gesehen, als Häherpfote die Jagdgründe des SternenClans allein untersucht. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Er, Blaustern, Tüpfelblatt, Gelbzahn und Federschweif erscheinen im Prolog. Sie entscheiden gerade, ob sie Taubenpfote schon die Nachricht senden sollen, dass sie die Dritte aus der Prophezeiung ist. Stimmen der Nacht :Löwenherz taucht mit Blaustern, Eichenherz, Farnschatten, Moorkralle, Schmutzfell, Salbeibart und Gelbzahn im Prolog auf. Sie diskutierten gerade die Schlacht zwischen Donner- und SchattenClan. Spur des Mondes :Er wird mit Weißpelz, Schneepelz und Moosjunges im SternenClan gesehen. Er gibt sich mit Weißpelz gerade die Zunge. Die letzte Hoffnung :Löwenherz ist unter den SternenClan-Katzen, die gegen den Wald der Finsternis kämpfen. :Als Feuerstern, Borkenpelz und Sturmwind ein paar Wald der Finsternis-Katzen verjagen, sagt Löwenherz, er habe es vermisst, mit dem Clan zu kämpfen. Special Adventure [[Datei:Löwenherz Manga.png|thumb|250px|Löwenherz im Manga von ''Bluestar's Prophecy (rechts)]] ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Er kommt zusammen mit seiner Schwester Goldjunges als Sohn von Fleckenschweif und Kleinohr zur Welt. Er wird vier Monde nach Blaujunges und Schneejunges geboren. Als Gänsefeder das Zeichen mit der Wühlmaus erhält, will Löwenjunges herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat und möchte nach draußen gehen. Sein Vater hält ihn aber davon ab, indem er ihm auf den Schweif tritt. Als der Blattfall viele kalte Nächte bringt, ist Blaupfote auf Löwenjunges neidisch, da er ein dickeres Fell hat. :Später wird Löwenjunges ein Schüler namens Löwenpfote. Seine Mentorin wird Frischbrise. :An verschneiten Tagen ist Löwenpfote besonders fröhlich drauf. Blaupfote sagt aber, dass er immer fröhlich sei und ihn nichts aus seiner Stimmung reißen könnte, was sie auch nervt. Bei seiner ersten Großen Versammlung ist er sehr nervös, was auch Blaupfote merkt. :Als Frischbrise Junge erwartet, wird Abendsonne sein Mentor. Später entdeckt der Schüler, dass Kiefernstern immer wieder zu Zweibeinern geht. Löwenpfote wird später von Abendsonne zum Krieger ernannt. Sein Name lautet Löwenherz, was sich Kiefernstern so gewünscht hat. Tigerjunges ist zu dieser Zeit sehr beeindruckt von Löwenherz und er will von ihm alles über das Kriegerleben wissen. :Kurz darauf führt Löwenherz eine Patrouille, bestehend aus dem neu ernannten Weißpelz, Blaupelz, Drosselpelz und Goldblüte, an. Sie treffen auf eine FlussClan-Patrouille, welche die Sonnenfelsen zurückerobern will. Die DonnerClan-Katzen gewinnen jedoch. Zur Feier des Sieges versammeln sich die Katzen und essen Frischbeute. Am Ende des Buches gibt er sich mit Blaupelz die Zunge. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Er ist mit Blaupelz, Weißpelz, Drosselpelz und Abendstern in einer Patrouille die das FlussClan-Lager aufsucht um mit Jubelstern zu sprechen. Als er sich umsieht, fragt er sich warum sie in so ungemütlichen Bauen leben. Daraufhin erklärt Schiefmaul ihm, das diese schwimmen wenn der Fluss über die Ufer tritt. Das Gesetz der Krieger :Löwenherz wird in der Kurzgeschichte zum 11. Gesetz ''Wer kommt da? Weißpelz erklärt die Grenzsicherung von Weißpelz erwähnt und kommt in der Kurzgeschichte zum 15. Gesetz Kiefernsterns Geheimnis als Schüler namens Löwenpfote vor. :Löwenpfote findet als erster heraus, dass Kiefernstern sich für ein Leben als Hauskätzchen entschieden hat. Er ist schon sehr lange Schüler und hofft auf eine baldige Kriegerzeremonie, daher will er Kiefernstern mit seinen Fährtensucherkünsten beeindrucken. Er folgt ihm zu den Zweibeinernestern und sieht, dass Kiefernstern von einem Zweibeiner gestreichelt wird. Der Kater beteuert jedoch, dies habe er nur getan, um wie ein Hauskätzchen zu wirken, mit dem Vorwand, er habe ein Hauskätzchen verfolgt. Wegen einer Schlacht gegen den FlussClan sucht er Kieferstern beim Zweibeinernest, dieser sagt ihm, dass er ein Hauskätzchen werden will und dass er dem Clan sagen solle, dass er tot sei. Löwenpfote antwortet jedoch, dass er den Clan nicht anlügen wird. Später, als Kiefernstern den DonnerClan verlässt, sagt er ihm, er solle Abendsonne ausrichten, dass er ihn Löwenherz nennen würde, was auch geschieht. Sonstiges *In ''Sonnenuntergang wird er als goldblond beschrieben. *Im Short Manga von Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er als einfarbig dargestellt. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er einmal mit gelben Augen beschrieben. *In Das Gesetz der Krieger wird Abendstern als sein Mentor bezeichnet, obwohl seine Mentorin Frischbrise ist. Familie *Gefährtin: Frostfell *Töchter: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Söhne: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Mutter: Fleckenschweif *Vater: Kleinohr *Schwestern: Goldblüte, Misteljunges *Bruder: Schneejunges *Nichte: Bernsteinpelz *Neffen: Brombeerstern, Wieselpfote, gestreiftes Junges *Großnichte: Lichtfell, Sparkpaw *Großneffen: Tigerherz, Flammenschweif, Alderpaw *Großnichten/Großneffen: Zwei unbekannte Junge *Enkelinnen: Weißflug, Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Seedpaw, Lilyheart, Ambermoon *Enkel: Maulwurfpfote, Dewnose, Snowbush *Urenkelinnen: Taubenflug, Efeusee, Kirschpfote, Leafkit, Honeykit *Urenkel: Maulwurfpfote, Larkkit Character Art Lionkit.byTopas.png|Junges Lionpaw.byTopas.png|Schüler Lionheart.byTopas.png|Krieger Lionheart.manga.byTopas.png|Krieger, alternativ (BP-Manga) Zitate Zeremonien Stellvertreter 'Blaustern:' ''Und nun werde ich den Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernennen. Ich sage dies vor Rotschweifs Leichnam, damit seine Seele es hören und meine Wahl billigen kann. Löwenherz wird der Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans sein. Quellen en:Lionheartfr:Coeur de Lioncs:Levfi:Leijonamielinl:Leeuwenhartes:Corazón de Leónru:Львиногривit:CuorediLeone Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Moth Flight's Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere